


Shut Your Eyes

by sperrywink



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, Feelings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Fraser in seasons 3/4, particularly regarding his family and Ray Kowalski.</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002233">Check out the complementary art work by mizface here.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful and thorough Scribe. It wouldn't be half the vid it is without them.

[Download link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2zqc0bb5uroholb/avc_DueSouth_ShutYourEyes_bySperrywink_v4.mp4)

[Shut Your Eyes (due South)](http://vimeo.com/76223426) from [sperrywink](http://vimeo.com/user11452362) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
